


First Time

by lynnkath08



Series: The First Order's Sweethearts [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Bubble Bath, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Long day at work, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, My First Smut, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: After a long day at work, General Hux and Skylar May watch a movie and then things get heated.





	

After a long day at work Lieutenant General Skylar May was finally done for the day. She left her office and was walking down the hall until she saw her boyfriend General Hux.

"Hey Cupcake," the tall ginger said as he smiled at Skylar.

"Hey Carrot Cake," the blonde responded as they shared a quick but loving kiss.

"You still up for movie night tonight?" Hux asked her.

"Of course I am," Skylar responded.

"Wonderful! I'll see you in a couple hours. I love you," Hux said to her.

"I love you too. See you later," Skylar said as they shared another kiss.

Skylar then kept on walking until she reached her quarters, then entered and removed her shoes. She decided to fix herself a quick dinner of instant noodles. After dinner she set up a hot jasmine vanilla bubble bath, lit up a candle, removed her uniform, then got in the tub. She sat there for half an hour then rinsed off in the shower and put on some comfortable clothes, a pink tank top with black yoga shorts. She checked the time and realized it was 50 minutes until Hux finished working, so she grabbed her personal datapad** and chatted with her best friend Emily.

_S: Hey girl! :)_

_E: Hey Sky! Aren't you with the boss man? A.k.a. your booface? ;)_

_S: Lol he's still working for another 50 minutes_

_E: Bummer. Dolphin is still working too. For another two hours :(_

_S: Aw I'm sorry :( And Dolphin?_

_E: Lol since his first name is Dopheld I like to call him Dolphin, and he likes to call me Starfish :)_

_S: Aww how cute! :D_

_E: What about you and ginger? Don't you guys have nicknames for each other?_

_S: Yep! We're Cupcake and Carrot Cake :)_

_E: I'm guessing you're Cupcake and he's Carrot Cake?_

_S: Yeah :D_

_E: Aww!_

Skylar noticed she had a notification, signaling that another person messaged her, so she checked it. It was from Hux.

_H: Just finished 30 minutes early :) Gonna take a quick shower then we'll start the movie_

_S: Oh yay! :D_

She went back to her conversation with Emily.

_S: He finished 30 minutes early! :D I'll chat with you later_

_E: Ok ttyl! Use protection! ;D_

_S: Omg shut up!_

_E: Lol XD I'll see ya later_

_S: See ya!_

Skylar signed out then walked out of her quarters to go to Hux's, which is next door. She knew the code so she let herself in. As soon as she entered she was greeted by a meow.

"Hi Millie! How are you?" Skylar said as she stroked Millicent's head and the ginger cat responded by purring happily. "Where's Hux?" she asked.

"Right here!" Hux responded as he stepped out of his room. He was wearing a black shirt and black shorts, and his hair was wet.

"So who's turn is it to pick the movie?" Skylar asked.

"I believe it's yours," Hux told her.

"Great! So I've had this movie in mind for awhile, but I don't know if you're going to be ok with it," Skylar said as she blushed.

"Honey we'll watch whatever you want, I mean it is your turn to pick the movie. So you name it, we'll watch it," the ginger said.

"Are you going to be ok with watching 50 Shades of Grey?" Skylar asked as she blushed harder.

"Sure. We can watch that," Hux said as he blushed as well.

"Cool," Skylar said as she set up the movie. "Is Millicent going to be ok with the movie?" she asked.

"I guess. I mean she's a cat. I don't think she cares," Hux chuckled as he sat on the couch and pet Millicent's head.

"Ok then," Skylar said as she cuddled with her redhead lover and gently rubbed Millie's back, then they started watching.

By the time the movie ended Skylar and Hux were blushing.

"Wow, that was interesting," Skylar said.

"Yeah," Hux responded. They both looked at Millicent, who was sleeping.

"She must've gotten bored with the movie," Skylar chuckled.

"Probably. I'm gonna go put her to bed," Hux said as he gently lifted Millicent and took her to his room. He came back and saw Skylar laying down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking," Skylar responded as she sat up and gently smoothed her blonde hair.

"About what?" the redhead asked.

"Oh it's nothing, really," Skylar told him.

"Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything. Please tell me," Hux said to her.

"Ok. Promise me that you won't laugh or freak out when I tell you," Skylar said.

"I promise," Hux responded.

"Well, I've been having these thoughts for awhile. A week, actually. It's just, lately at night I've been thinking about you, but in a kind of sexual way. For the past few nights, I've been touching myself with you on my mind," Skylar confessed as she blushed.

"Sky, sweetheart, I've been having those exact same feelings too. I couldn't help but pleasure myself just thinking about you," Hux said as he blushed as well.

"Do you want to? I mean I understand if you don't. We could just pretend I didn't ask that," Skylar said.

"I want to. I want you," Hux told her.

"I want you too," Skylar said. "Kiss me," she added, then they kissed. "We should probably do this in your room," she said.

"Yeah, you're right," Hux said, then he lifted her and went to his room, gently placing her on his bed. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked her.

"Yes. Please be gentle, it's my first time," Skylar said.

"Same here. And don't worry. I'll be as gentle as you want," Hux said to her, then they kissed again. They kept on kissing until all their clothes came off. "You're so beautiful Skylar," he told her as he gently felt her breasts, causing the blonde to moan softly.

"I've dreamed of this for awhile," Skylar said as she felt wet between her legs.

"Me too," Hux said as he got a condom and put it on. "Last minute to change your mind," he said.

"I'm ready," Skylar said as she spread her legs.

"We'll take it slow," Hux said as he gently rubbed the tip of his erection on Skylar's opening then slowly entered her.

"Aah!" Skylar hissed in pain as she felt herself being stretched out.

"I'm so sorry Skylar, we can stop if you want," Hux said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"No it's ok, it'll get better soon," Skylar said as she felt the pain turning into pleasure. "Keep going," she said.

"Are you sure?" Hux asked her.

"Yes, please move," Skylar told him.

"As you wish," Hux said as he slowly went deeper until he was all the way in her. "Fuck, you're so tight!" he moaned.

"It feels so good!" Skylar moaned as she ran her fingers through his ginger hair.

"You feel amazing Skylar!" Hux said as he thrusts in and out of her.

"Ah! Don't stop!" Skylar screamed.

"I'm not gonna last much longer!" Hux moaned.

"Me neither!" Skylar said, then they came at the same time.

After about a minute Hux slowly pulled out of Skylar, got up to dispose the condom, then went back to bed to cuddle with her.

"That was amazing," Skylar said.

"Yeah it was," Hux said as he kissed her.

"I love you," Skylar said as she snuggled closer to the ginger.

"I love you too," Hux said and they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> **Everyone has 2 datapads: 1 for work, and the other one for personal stuff.


End file.
